Phenomenal Anomalies Cinematic Universe
The Phenomenal Anomalies Cinematic Universe is a cinematic universe made from films created by Shane Studios. All of these films involve either a super-powered hero or a super-powered villain, and will all connect into the final film in the PACU, Determinators: Fate. It currently 12 films in development. All of these films are directed and written by Unkle Shane and will be developed and distributed by Shane Studios. Act 1 * Burst: A man gains powers after getting into a car accident(2021). * Universal Secrecy: A group of galactic superheroes must find out who is killing other superheroes across the galaxy(2022). * Project 4A: Jack Parker must go on the run after trying to take down a government project involving genetic altering(2022). * Sir Diamond: The Knights of the round table must go on a quest to stop an evil wizard from destroying their land(2023). * The Determinators: All of the heroes from the previous PACU films must group together to try and to stop a time-traveling villain from destroying their universe(2024). Act 2 * Guise on the Run: A secret agent must stop a super-powered villain with the power to copy other powers. * Burst Revoltage: Burst must help a super-powered rebellion come to terms with their new lives and powers. Sequel to Burst. * Il Potere Della Vita: Lorenzzo Maracitti must stop a man who has discovered the secret gene to Super powers. * Apathetic Operative: An A.I. named TERRENCE tries to learn about his existence, and what he was built to do. * Project Corrupted: Jack Parker must get the city on his side once more after the government has turned them on him. Sequel to Project 4A. * The Determinating Factor: The Determinators must stop a galactic tyrant from using a device called the Factor. Sequel to The Determinators. * Determination: After the horrific events of The Determinating Factor, the remaining heroes must track down the galactic tyrant that killed the Determinators and destroy The Factor. Act 3 * Universal Remnants: In the aftermath of the events of Determination, the members of the Universal Truth must track down the son of the galactic tyrant, and must stop him from continuing his father's work. Sequel to Universal Secrecy * Project Restored: After Jack Parker has gotten rid of Project 4A and gained the trust back from the public, he starts a revolution that will attempt to destroy the corrupt government once and for all. Sequel to Project Corrupted * Bright Night: Two heroes, Starratic and Stellar, must work together to figure out who they are once more after they lost their memories with complete opposite powers and personalities. * Senior Diamond: After the daughter of Sir Diamond is discovered on an alien planet, Senior Diamond must prove herself worthy of joining the ranks of The Determinators. * Burst Reclamation: After Burst frees all the super-powered individuals from the Mars base, he must use his last bit of strength to secure their freedom from the world’s government. However, the government has recently disbanded the Determinators after the super-powered rebellion, so this time Burst is on his own. Sequel to Burst Revoltage * Determinators: Fate: The apprentice to the villain in The Determinators has shown himself, with a recently rebuilt Factor. The Determinators must come together one final time to stop him, and show the world who they really are. Sequel to Determination, and the final film in the PACU